Et si
by GredW
Summary: ONE SHOT écrit pour le forum "La lanterne fringante". Toute l'équipe est en planque, une planque bien ennuyeuse. Gwen, égale à elle-même, décide de divertir tout le monde et de les faire jouer à un petit jeu. Et si... JackIanto


**Titre : **Et si…  
**Pairing et perso :** l'équipe de Torchwood, JackIanto et mention GwenRhys.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la BBC et aux créateurs de la série.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Make a wish" pour le forum "La lanterne fringante". J'ai repris une idée de la saison 1, lors de l'épisode à la campagne.

Pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse mail ou allez voir ma réponse sur mon lj.

* * *

**Et si...**

« Si on jouait à un jeu !? »

La voix pétulante de Gwen le fit sursauter. Cette surveillance était ennuyeuse au possible. Il était celui qui l'avait ordonnée mais il aurait préféré être installé dans le canapé, au Hub, un bon café chaud entre les mains et Ianto calé confortablement près de lui. Il fallait dire qu'épier les moindres faits et gestes des fondateurs de la nouvelle secte à la mode à Cardiff, qu'ils soupçonnaient d'utiliser des méthodes aliens, se révélait être rasoir au possible. La question de Cooper lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'emmerder.

« - Tu proposes quoi ? demanda, au bout d'un moment, Owen, mi-agacé mi-intéressé.  
- Un p'tit jeu genre…  
- Dévoiler notre dernier baiser ? » reprit le médecin.

Un silence les enveloppa. Tous se souvenaient de la gêne causée par ce "petit jeu"…

« -Dis-nous, Gwen ! »

Tosh, derrière son écran, au Hub, était la seule à vouloir faire plaisir à la policière. Personne ne le vit mais Ianto, placé dans le dos de la Japonaise, leva les yeux au plafond.

« Donc… si… si un bon, et j'insiste sur le mot "bon" génie traversait la faille et qu'il pouvait exaucer un vœu, et un seul, que lui demanderiez-vous ? »  
- La paix dans le monde ! »

L'informaticienne n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

« - Oh, Toshiko, arrête de faire ta gentille fille. Sois égoïste pour une fois, ce n'est qu'un jeu !  
- Owen, au lieu d'embêter Tosh, si tu nous disais ce que tu demanderais, toi ! »

Pendant un long moment, l'homme ne dit rien. Gwen en vint même à croire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« -… je voudrais que les aliens qui posent leurs œufs dans les cerveaux humains n'aient jamais existé…  
- Quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Ce fut Jack, cette fois, qui porta secours au Dr Harper.

« - Gwen… ton vœu ?  
- Oh… Bah… Euh… Ne vous moquez pas, hein… J'adore Rhys, je vais l'épouser mais… j'aimerais juste qu'il puisse perdre un petit peu de poids… s'il pouvait continuer à s'empiffrer sans pour autant perdre sa taille de jeune premier, ça m'arrangerait ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La brune reprit :

« - Ianto, à toi ! »

Le jeune homme, pris un peu au dépourvu, balbutia. Les autres membres savaient qu'un seul nom devait tourner en boucle dans sa tête, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… Jack eut très envie de secouer Gwen pour ce qu'elle faisait à l'homme mais il fut surpris par les paroles de son amant.

« - Rien. Je ne lui demanderais rien, je ne changerais rien à ma vie. J'aurais trop peur d'abîmer la stabilité que j'ai enfin… su créer. Et puis, c'est bête à dire mais… je suis heureux. »

Le capitaine sourit, content lui aussi. Tosh s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu émue, malgré elle.

« - Et toi, Jack ?  
- Être mortel… Ne plus avoir à survivre à ceux que j'aime… »

Ces mots furent accueillis avec un peu de scepticisme, en particulier par le médecin. Jones, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer et il éloigna les pensées pessimistes qui le prenaient à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à sa relation avec son capitaine. Owen s'exclama :

« - Oh, arrête de nous charrier ! La moitié de la population mondiale tuerait pour être immortelle et, toi, tu voudrais nous faire croire que ça te plairait de mourir ! Trouve autre chose !  
- Ouais, t'as raison. Là, tout de suite, si le génie débarquait, je lui demanderais un bon café chaud et fort comme je l'aime, servi par Ianto dans son costume sombre et sa chemise rouge, dieu que j'aime cette chemise… Ça serait le pied ! »

Tous se mirent à rire, se détendant enfin réellement.

« Dans vos rêves, monsieur, dans vos rêves… » taquina le gallois.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles des autres, imaginant aussi d'autres vœux, les taisant pour ne les garder que pour eux… Ce fut Jack qui mit fin à leurs réflexions.

« Allez, les enfants, on coupe la communication ! La surveillance n'est pas terminée… malheureusement… »

Des soupirs lui répondirent. Il sourit, légèrement amusé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack considérait l'idée de rentrer dans la maison de l'homme qu'il épiait pour le terroriser un bon coup et le forcer à avouer ce qu'il savait… Il y pensait même très sérieusement. Un petit coup contre la vitre du passager lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Ianto, à travers la fenêtre, lui sourit en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Le capitaine déverrouilla les portes et le laissa entrer, heureux de le voir. Quand le plus jeune s'assit, l'autre haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? dit Jones. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

La voix, bien que moqueuse, se voulait charmeuse.

« - Toujours ! Tu sais bien que je le suis. »

Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais Ianto le stoppa d'une main sur le torse. Surpris, Jack le dévisagea :

« - Attends ! »

Le réceptionniste lui tendit un thermos caractéristique. Jack fixa l'objet puis son amant et son sourire s'élargit :

« - Ton breuvage magique ? »

Jones hocha la tête.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour le mériter ?  
- N'est-ce pas ton vœu ?  
- En partie. »

L'expression rusée de Ianto ne passa pas inaperçue. D'un geste délibérément lent, il ouvrit son manteau, laissant voir le rouge qui s'y cachait.

« Ta chemise ! Mais… tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça… »

Le gallois haussa les épaules, soudainement un peu gêné. Jack était stupéfié que Ianto aille jusqu'à se changer pour lui faire plaisir. Il put enfin se pencher pour embrasser avec douceur son vis-à-vis.

« Ianto Jones… je ne te mérite pas, tu le sais, ça ?  
- Je sais, répondit calmement le plus jeune, mais, sur mon contrat, c'est écrit en gras : Je dois répondre au moindre de tes vœux… »

Jack rit.

« - Le moindre, hein !? J'en ai d'autres en réserve, tu le sais…  
- Je pensais que tu étais en planque…  
- Chut, le moindre de mes désirs, tu te rappelles… ton contrat… »

Ianto se laissa embrasser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait des folies dans une voiture… Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Jack, il avait l'impression de retomber en adolescence. Il sourit quand il entendit son amant lui murmurer, tout en le caressant :

« Mon petit génie… »


End file.
